<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver #49 (VMan Spring/Summer 2015) by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297022">Adam Driver #49 (VMan Spring/Summer 2015)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Shirt Porn, clavicle kink, explicit cheekbones, his mouth has got to be illegal in at least one bible belt state, mouth porn, neck porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, caught mid-head-toss, eyes closed, nostrils flared, mouth gently pursed, chin lifted, ear peeking out from under the flying strands of his Silence-era mane of hair, the long column of his neck framed by the open front of his pin-tucked tuxedo shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver #49 (VMan Spring/Summer 2015)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was digging through my reference folders, trying to decide on the next few pieces, when I stumbled over this one. The energy in it pulled me in; I love the wildness of his hair flying about his head and across his face, the utter abandon of the movement and of the unbuttoned shirt. </p>
<p>Adam's expression is pretty carefully neutral, but I have a hard time believing he's not having at least a little fun. We're missing the usual indicators of eye crinkles or dimples, but there's something about the set of his sinfully full lips, the way his eyebrow is lifted, even the way his eyelid is laying that hints at a hidden smile. </p>
<p>Photo used for reference taken by Inez &amp; Vinoodh for the Spring/Summer 2015 edition of VMan.</p>
<p>This is the third portrait in this series that I've drawn from this particular photoshoot. In addition to being aesthetically gorgeous it also highlights the impressive skills of the photographers; there's a bit of focal distance blur, but no motion blur at all, even though you know Adam had to have been moving fairly fast to get his hair to fly out like that. </p>
<p>9 hours of work, I'm getting better at pintucks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-49.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p><a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-49-eyes.jpg"></a> <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-49-mouth.jpg"></a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Say Hi on Twitter!</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://artocello.tumblr.com/">You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.</a>
</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>